


Of Science and Sparklings

by MamzelleSouris



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental!Sparklings, Bad Parenting, Gen, Not how you might expect, Science, Transformer Sparklings, fluff and cuteness, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamzelleSouris/pseuds/MamzelleSouris
Summary: When a freak accident on the battlefield leaves senior officers on both sides as helpless sparklings the Autobots are confused, the Decepticons are amused, and the sparklings are just adorable!
Comments: 90
Kudos: 174





	1. Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another accidental!sparklings fic.
> 
> I just wanted to write some adorable babies - I make no apologies!
> 
> Thanks to CheerfullyMorbid for the beta read.

“Uh-oh.”

The exclamation was soft, but the closest mechs on both sides of the battle began running anyway. Everyone knew that when a scientist said “uh-oh,” or worse, “oops,” the best place for a thoughtful mech to be was “away”. The best speed to get there was “as fast as fragging possible”.

Fortunately, because of this well known fact, when the weapon detonated, there were only five mechs left in the blast radius.

It was unfortunate that they happened to be the second-in-commands of both armies, the Autobot third-in-command, and the other members of the Decepticon second’s trine. The blue explosion rolled over the five of them, and the battlefield fell silent.

The smoke cleared, revealing...nothing. A sudden high, thin cry split the air and mechs from both sides scrambled to see what had happened.

Later, it was never entirely clear how the Decepticons ended up capturing Prowl and Jazz, or how the Autobots managed to grab Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker, but they did.

***************************

“What happened, Ratchet?” 

“I have no fragging idea!” There was a certain note in Ratchet’s voice which caused any mechs loitering in the medbay from curiosity to scramble for the door. The mechs awaiting medical treatment watched carefully, and the more mobile ones eyed the exit as well. Sideswipe had even started sidling towards it when Ratchet flourished a wrench in his direction with enough latent menace that the red frontliner turned right around and sat back on his berth.

“Perceptor, do you know what happened?” Optimus turned to where the little red scientist was poking the trio of tiny seekerlings on the berth. None of the Autobots had seen sparklings this young before.

“It is fascinating, Prime!” Blue optics flashed in scientific curiosity and Perceptor launched into a long explanation. Optimus caught words like “Phase-shift alteration” and “reductive ultimate quantum” and, most ominously, “Can’t wait for Wheeljack to come out of stasis and discus it!” What he wasn’t hearing was anything that sounded like an actual reason for the three sparklings huddled on the medberth. Eventually the mech wound down. Optimus was uncomfortably aware that the whole medbay was looking expectantly at him, waiting for his pertinent words of wisdom. 

“So...put simply...What happened?”

“Well, it’s as Ratchet so clearly said…” Perceptor looked put out at his own words. “We’ve got no fragging idea.”

Fantastic! Fragging fantastic!

On the berth, Thundercracker squeaked crossly when Perceptor poked at his wings again, before whipping around and sinking tiny, yet sharp denta into the scientist’s digit.

Optimus hurriedly sidled out when the yelling started.

******************

Things were comparatively calmer in the Decepticon medbay, at least around the berth containing the sparklings. Hook had scanned Jazz and Prowl, pronounced them healthy, and turned his attention to the Decepticons injured in the battle, leaving his leader and third in command to deal with the pair of sparklings.

Behind them there was the yelling, growling and general sounds of annoyance that were a normal part of Decepticon medical treatment. An especially boisterous patient caused Bonecrusher to charge through the door and thump the mech scientifically until he subsided. Prowl looked nervous, but Jazz scrambled to the edge of the berth to watch the excitement.

“Suggestion: Take sparklings out of medbay.” Soundwave said, scooping the little Polyhexian up with the ease of long practice. Megatron took in the usual post-battle mayhem and picked Prowl up carefully. The Praxian made a curious noise, big blue optics taking everything in surprisingly calmly. Jazz, by contrast, giggled and chirped happily, attempting to climb onto Soundwave’s shoulder.

“What’s your verdict?” Megatron asked when they got into the corridor. “Are these two going to present a significant security risk?” Prowl seemed quite content to be carried in the crook of his arm, little digits clutching at the seams of his armour.

“Negative.” Soundwave bounced Jazz gently, making the sparkling chortle. “Jazz and Prowl: normal sparklings. Not adults in sparkling bodies.”

Megatron was not entirely sure how he felt about that. Not having the Autobots’ two top officers to keep prisoner was a relief, especially when they were a quarter the size they usually were, but it would also mean the three seekers with the Autobots were the same. Starscream was bratty and precocious as an adult. As a sparkling he was likely to be worse.

They reached a heavily reinforced door, down a corridor with a surprising number of security cameras and Megatron punched the code in. The two Decepticons slipped inside.


	2. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day. Have some adorable sparklings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you CheerfullyMorbid. A fantastic job beta'ing this bit of silliness as always.

Red Alert sounded like he was having a full on meltdown. He had gone beyond actual words some time previously, and had moved on to screaming and flailing. Optimus patted him mechanically on the shoulder. The little black seekerling perched well out of the security director’s reach seemed to be dropping into recharge, but he had been deriving considerable amusement from the tantrum.

Inferno came in with a step ladder which he set up in an attempt to reach Skywarp. He got a digit on the sparkling’s thruster before Skywarp curled up tighter with a tired noise, pulling himself out of Inferno’s reach.

“Fraggit!” Inferno climbed back down, frowning up at the ledge Skywarp was on. “Maybe if I get a net…”

“I can try.” Optimus offered. The stepladder should allow him to reach the little black menace. Inferno shrugged, giving him a little 'go ahead’ gesture. The Prime dubiously mounted the rickety contraption and grabbed the sparkling around the middle. Rudely awoken, Skywarp shrieked and flailed, but Optimus held tight with both servos.

One down, two to go. 

He kept hold of the protesting sparkling and commed the other mechs searching for their wayward prisoners.

::I've caught Skywarp.::

::I've got hold of Thundercracker,:: Ironhide responded. ::He was in the training hall. No sign of the other one.::

::We’ve found him in the mess,:: Bluestreak chimed in. ::He's just bitten Sunny.:: Optimus winced. Hopefully the yellow Autobot would remember he was supposed to be one of the good guys and not retaliate against an unarmed, tiny, opponent. Explaining that to Megatron would not be a fun conversation.

Skywarp squirmed in his hold, making unhappy noises. Optimus lifted him to optic level and assumed a stern expression. Skywarp reached grabby little servos out and Optimus moved him a little further away. No sense in allowing the Decepticon the opportunity to claw his optics after all.

“Behave, or I’ll throw you in the brig,” he threatened. The seekerling chirred and kicked his peds. Optimus took it as agreement, and lowered the small mech again. He could feel little wings fluttering against his digits as he carried the Skywarp back to the (theoretically) secure room that the seekers had been kept in.

He was the second mech there. Ironhide had deposited Thundercracker on the desk, and was watching the blue seeker carefully, expecting another escape attempt. Thundercracker seemed to be trying to get comfortable, as if he was wanting to recharge. Optimus deposited Skywarp next to his trine mate and stepped back.

“Ratchet thinks we should leave them a cube of medgrade.” He told his bodyguard. “He said he doesn't know how often they need to fuel. He seemed a bit put out, to be honest.”

“He’s a bit touchy 'bout not havin’ all th’ programmin’ f’this.” Ironhide reminded him. “Sparklin’ care an’ carryin’ are some of th’ programs he didn't get replaced after th’ accident.” The big Autobot shrugged. “He's gonna be regrettin’ dismissin’ 'em as non essential. Makes 'im cranky.”

“Good point.” Optimus made a mental note to avoid his chief medic. A cranky Ratchet was a Ratchet prone to random acts of (non-damaging) violence. “Should we get them some blankets or something?” The two seekers had curled around each other, and Skywarp at least seemed to be recharging.

“Prob’ly a good idea. Who knows how long th’ 'Cons’ll wait t’contact us?”

Angry revving of a high performance engine heralded the arrival of Sunstreaker, Bluestreak and Starscream. The seeker was wailing, and Bluestreak was ineffectually trying to quiet him. Sunstreaker fumed behind them.

Optimus sighed silently. This situation was exactly why he was grateful that the Autobot high command had banned its soldiers from sparking. He was even more grateful that the ban had been so rigorously enforced.

*******************************

Jazz had a surprisingly sharp set of denta, Megatron mused, allowing the tiny Polyhexian to chew on his shoulder plating. He was in no danger of being able to bite through industrial grade armour, but he seemed determined to give it his best shot. Megatron didn’t want to discourage him, it kept the little terror occupied. A Jazz not nibbling on Decepticon plating was a Jazz scooting around, getting into trouble. Already the Constructicons had had to block all the ground level intakes to the ventilation ducts, the spaces under the engines and reinforce the backs of all the consoles.

Soundwave’s pack of sparklings were not half as troublesome as a single, active, de-aged Autobot. And that was something Megatron had never believed possible.

He carefully detached the little mech from his shoulder, and transferred him to the crook of his arm. Jazz blinked up at him and chirred softly. Megatron’s lip-plates quirked into a little smile, making Jazz squeak and giggle. He reached out and opened the door.

Inside was chaos, but as the room was full of sparklings that wasn’t entirely unexpected. The cassetticons were watching something on the vid screen, the stunticons were zooming around manically and little Sunstorm was flitting around the ceiling. With the door open, Wildrider made a break for freedom, but was gently blocked by Megatron’s ped.

“You found him?” Barricade sounded relieved, reaching to lift Jazz away from his leader. Megatron relinquished him, bending down to scoop Wildrider up instead and shutting the door. A prickling, tugging feeling on his mid thigh told him that another sparkling was determinedly climbing him. Drag Strip looked up at him from where he was clinging to grey armour and squeaked.

“Yes, he was exploring the control center.”

“I’m sorry, sir. Prowl is no trouble, but this one seems to have a taste for adventure.” Barricade readjusted his grip on the wriggling sparkling who was reaching for Megatron with grabby little servos. “I miss Skywarp. He is much better at corralling sparklings than me.”

Megatron felt a strange sense of pity for the Autobots. Skywarp the (theoretically) adult mech was hard work. Skywarp the sparkling was probably as much of a menace as Jazz the sparkling, with added teleportation.

Barricade gently put Jazz down and knelt to detach Drag Strip from his leader’s plating. The little yellow sparkling squeaked again in irritation, and sunk his denta into Barricade’s digit. The Praxian hissed, but lifted him away, working to loosen the clenched jaw. Sunstorm swooped in to land on Megatron’s helm, thrusters scrabbling against the smooth surface and kicking him in the neck, and Motormaster toddled up, hooking his digits into the grey plating and trying to pull himself upwards.

The other sparklings had begun to react to Megatron’s presence, flocking towards him with clicks and chirps. Drag Strip grabbed his leg again with more imperious squeaking, making it clear he wanted the adult to stay. He was tempted. He had nothing on his desk requiring urgent attention, and wouldn't until the post battle reports came in.

“Um...I was going to feed them,” Barricade offered. One of the perks of being on duty in the nursery was the extra rations. It was a requirement for mechs nursing sparklings to keep their tanks topped off to ensure they were able to filter enough energon. Megatron checked his own levels, and activated his filter. He was quite used to caring for the Decepticons’ little pack of assorted sparklings, as it was a common assignment for mechs recovering from injuries. Megatron didn't believe in making his soldiers do anything he wouldn't do himself.

He sat in one of the chairs and tested the feeding lines in his digitips. The system check came back clear, so he encouraged Sunstorm down from the perch on his helm and offered him a feeding line.

The nursery was filled with relaxed sparklings when they had finished. Megatron glanced around in satisfaction. The war had dwindled to attrition, and he knew the side with the most mechs left would be the eventual winner. Anyway, trying to prevent bored mechs from creating their own fun never worked well in the long run, so the inevitable little accidents that occurred could at least be useful. 

Prowl and Jazz were curled up in a nest of cushions and Megatron frowned slightly. Barricade glanced over at the pair as well. 

“What's going to happen to them?” he asked softly. 

“We will work to get them back to normal. Then, we'll see.”

Barricade’s doorwings twitched in disquiet. Megatron knew how he felt.


	3. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cute babies being cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is dark, cold, and still February. Have cuteness!
> 
> CheerfullyMorbid has beta read this, for which I give much thanks. :)

The idea of leaving the small seekers with a cube of medgrade energon turned out to be a bad one. It was upended almost immediately, and sticky pink puddles decorated the desk. Thundercracker and Starscream were smeared with the energon, but Skywarp was actually coated in it. It looked like the black mech had upended the cube on himself.

Optimus frowned in confusion. The cube would have been a bit unwieldy for the little seekers, but it shouldn't have been unmanageable. He pulled a couple of polishing cloths from his subspace and held them out to Starscream who was looking unhappy. The seeker grabbed them, but instead of using them to clean himself up he started chewing the corner of one.

Skywarp was sucking his own digits clean of energon. As Optimus watched he slapped his servo back in one of the puddles and sucked his digits again. Thundercracker was grizzling softly. The Prime guessed he hadn't managed to get much of the energon.

Optimus suspected a second cube would go the same way as the first, but he was reluctant to actually get too close to the little seekers. All three had proven to be willing to bite whenever the Autobots got within grabbing range.He also suspected that the three were trying to lower his guard by acting harmless and innocent.

On the other servo, it would not look good if the three slipped into stasis due to lack of fuel, and Ratchet would shout and throw things. He balanced the likely damage from three sets of small, sharp, denta against the problems caused by aggravating an already grumpy medic…

Trying to get some fuel into the three seekers it was, then!

**********************************

“Where are my mechs, Megatron?” Optimus demanded as soon as the connection opened. Megatron gestured to the sparkling gnawing his armour, and the other one sleeping peacefully in the crook of Soundwave’s arm.

“Here.” Despite still being sparklings, Megatron was confident that the two looked healthy and well cared for. Jazz had spent a lot of time splashing around when being bathed, and had objected loudly to being polished, but the Decepticons were used to sparkling protests, even when backed up with sharp little denta. Prowl, by contrast, had allowed himself to be bathed with minimal fuss and had dropped into recharge while Barricade was polishing his winglets.

“What is wrong with Prowl?” Optimus was instantly suspicious. In response to his name, the little Praxian onlined his optics and gave a sleepy little chirr before snuggling back into Soundwave’s arm.

“He’s napping. Hook thinks his processor upgrades create a bigger drain on his systems than is usual for a sparkling.” Megatron cocked his helm. “What about my mechs?” There was a strange whining offscreen, and if Megatron was any judge (which he was) it was coming from a fussy sparkling.

“Here.” Optimus gestured to someone outside the range of the optical pickup and the three little seekers were brought into view.

The Autobots had clearly not been as diligent at caring for their unexpected guests. Skywarp’s black plating didn’t show the dirt, but Starscream’s white armour was a dull, scuffed grey. The mechs holding the seekers clearly had no experience in holding sparklings either. Megatron suppressed a wince as the three were handled ungently with big servo’s clutched around their torsos and arms, leaving little thrusters to kick and dangle. Beside him Megatron felt Soundwave shift unhappily, and his own caretaker protocols itches to correct the Autobots.

Skywarp was the one grizzling, although on the screen Megatron could not tell if it was because the seeker was hungry or protesting at the rough treatment. Soundwave shifted again, and Jazz stopped chewing at Megatron’s armour, focusing on the screen and his leader. The little spy burbled happily, waving his arms at the camera, before twisting and clambering out of Megatron’s grasp, toddling across the surface of the desk and smacking the screen. Megatron gently lifted him back, but Jazz scrambled out of his hold again and headed for the screen, expression determined.

“We need to discuss a prisoner exchange.” Optimus reminded him, frowning at Megatron’s wrangling of his third in command. Soundwave hummed, visor flashing. 

“Query: Autobots have mechs with active caretaker protocols?”

“Of course not.” Optimus looked confused. Soundwave gave his leader a significant look. “We will be working to get our mechs back to normal as quickly as possible.” Megatron could feel Soundwave’s disquiet, and looked back at the squirming little seekers on the screen, noting the overbright optics. Starscream started making unhappy noises as well and the mech holding him gave the sparkling a little shake to quiet him.

“Query: And how will you care for two sparklings until then? Soundwave: Has established sparklings have completely regressed.”

“What do you mean?” The Prime looked confused. He glanced between the sleeping Prowl, and Jazz who was chewing Megatron’s armour again and the three unhappy little seekers. “You mean they are really sparklings, they don’t remember anything?”

“Exactly.” Megatron resisted the urge to give Optimus a piece of his mind, and tips about the proper care of sparklings. 

“I don’t believe you!” Optimus’ optics narrowed suspiciously. “The behaviour of your mechs suggest they know exactly what they are doing.”

“Query: What behaviour?”

“They bite, every single Autobot they have come into contact with has been clawed or bitten. And they keep escaping, we caught them in the security hub a few jours ago.” He paused when Megatron buried his helm in his servos and groaned. “What?”

“Observation: Perfectly normal sparkling behavior. Especially when frightened.” Soundwave gestured to Jazz. “Sparklings: Frequently chew caretakers. Suggestion: Autobots find information on sparkling care, preferably before accidental deactivation of sparklings.”

To hear the blue mech speak you would think he didn’t care what happened to his fellow Decepticons, but Megatron could feel the worry in his usually controlled field. He shared it. Starscream as an adult could take a lot of punishment, but Starscream as a sparkling was tiny and delicate looking, and his trine mates were not much bigger.

Optimus, as far as could be seen under his battlemask, looked worried. Megatron credited him with the desire to avoid actually hurting the seekers, but balanced it against the fact that the mech was clearly so far out of his depth he would (metaphorically) be knocking on the Nemisis’ airlock any click.

“I want to suggest a...truce.” The Prime said at length, looking like the words were turning to acid in his tanks. “The Autobots are not equipped to care for sparklings.” Megatron would have liked to take a click to savour the admission, but Soundwave elbowed him unsubtly in the back. “I suggest an exchange of...hostages. We will send you the seekers, and some of our mechs to learn how to keep the sparklings from deactivating, if you send some of your scientists to us to help work out how to reverse this...problem.”

Soundwave elbowed Megatron again, and Jazz squeaked at being jostled. ::Terms are acceptable - Risk is minimal,:: he observed.

“Very well, Prime...We accept your terms,” Megatron ground out after a click, carefully keeping the expression of relief off his face. “I will contact you again in six jours with the designations of the scientists and we will negotiate.”

“Agreed.” Optimus cut the connection and Megatron turned to Soundwave.

“I hope you are right about this!”

******************************

Optimus endured three jours of lively debate (conducted at high volume) before his fellow Autobots reluctantly agreed to his proposals. He half wished he had had the forethought to establish himself as an autocratic dictator like Megatron to avoid all the arguments.

The seekers had been taken back to the secure room, but in deference to the new information Optimus had insisted that they have someone to watch them— as much to prevent the sparklings doing themselves an injury as to figure out if what Soundwave had told him was accurate.

Bluestreak was in the room when he got there, watching over a little pile of recharging Decepticons. The young mech seemed quite happy, and had even reached out a servo to gently pet Thundercracker’s thruster.

“I know they’re ‘cons, Prime, but they are really, really cute. Skywarp and Starscream were playing some sort of game of chase, and Thundercracker was watching and when Skywarp got a bit rough he came over and stopped them. I think they’re all kinda young, but Starscream and Skywarp are more playful so maybe Thundercracker is a bit older. It’s kinda weird ‘cos I thought Starscream was supposed to be in charge but it seems like Thundercracker stops them hurting each other. I don’t know though because he did smack Skywarp, but not that hard, and then they started getting sleepy and I made the blankets into a sort of nest and Thundercracker pulled Starscream over to them and Skywarp was sulking so I pushed him to join them, which I don’t know if it was right, but they all curled up together and they’ve been in recharge ever since.”

Optimus was used to Bluestreak’s stream of conscious style of conversation, so the torrent of words didn’t phase him.

“I’m glad they behaved.” He thought for a click. Bluestreak was young and not as set in this ideas as some of the more mature Autobots. He would probably be a good candidate for learning how to care for sparklings. “We’ve been told we don’t really understand how to look after sparklings, so we’ve agreed to a truce while we get this situation sorted.”

“I’d kind of like to know how to look after them,” Bluestreak admitted shyly. “I know that we can’t have a sparkling during the war, and why it would be a bad idea, but the war won’t last forever, will it? And then maybe we will be able to have sparklings again and it would be bad if we don’t know how to look after them.”

“Would you be willing to learn from the Decepticons?” Optimus decided to jump in with both peds. Bluestreak’s doorwings flicked in agitation. 

“Um...Well I kind of think no, because what do ‘cons know about sparklings? Unless they do. Do you think they do? If they do then I guess Jazz and Prowl will be ok, because I’m kind of worried about them. But how do the ‘con’s know about sparklings? We aren’t allowed to carry and Megatron isn’t really the type to like sparklings, or anyone really, but I was watching these three and I kind of realised I have a lot that I don’t know, so...um...maybe yes?”

Optimus paused to parse the sentence into something understandable before responding.

“The Decepticons do seem to understand caring for sparklings.” He offered. “Megatron didn’t say for sure, but I think they have some of their own.”

“Oh.” Optimus waited to see if more would be forthcoming, but Bluestreak was, for once, silent.

“We are going to exchange some of our mechs with some of their scientists. We’ll learn to look after sparklings, they will try to reverse what happened.” 

“I can volunteer, like I said I’d kind of like to know how to look after sparklings, and what if we can’t reverse it. We can’t keep the seekers, even if they are cute, because we really don’t know anything about making sure they survive. And even if we get Jazz and Prowl back we will have the same problem, and I don’t want them to be hurt because we don’t know what we’re doing.”

“I was hoping you would, ‘Blue,” Optimus assured him. “I just need to find some others who are willing to help.”


	4. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots meet the sparklings. Cuteness ensues (but you guessed that already!)

There had been a little more debate about who would participate in the exchange of hostages on both sides.

Perhaps the phrase didn’t quite do justice. Soundwave was a master of quiet understatement, and it was how he had described the negotiations.

Optimus would have described them as a nightmareish two cycles full of mechs screaming at each other.

Megatron would have described them as considerably easier to handle without Starscream around.

Everyone else was too busy shouting to comment.

Eventually though, enough vocalisers had blown out that cooler helms were able to make their voices heard. Also, Megatron had fired his fusion cannon into the ceiling of the Nemesis conference room, a tactic referred to by Soundwave in the official record as ‘the meeting came to order.’

It was decided that the Decepticons would send five scientists to work with the Autobots, while the Autobots would send three mechs to learn the basics of sparkling care and help look after Prowl and Jazz.

Optimus had insisted on being one of the mechs, much to the extreme displeasure of...well, pretty much everyone. He argued the, since the Decepticons were sending their third in command, chief engineer, CMO and two members of his gestalt to the Autobots it was the least he could do to show willing.

Ironhide had insisted he take a bodyguard, or two, or more (or not go at all). Optimus had reluctantly agreed, and chosen Sunstreaker (from a shortlist containing him, Sideswipe and Cliffjumper) on the basis that the Decepticons would be more used to handling a mech like him. The idea of taking both twins had been suggested (several times, at volume), but Optimus had resisted. Sunstreaker alone could be controlled, Sideswipe alone could be controlled, both of them together would involve a situation in which the best case scenario could be described as ‘massive collateral damage’.

Bluestreak, as the first (and only) volunteer was also selected, Optimus just hoped that the young mech would manage to come out of the experience as adjusted (Optimus wasn’t entirely sure if the preceding word should be well, or badly) as he went in. 

If nothing else it was going to be an experience!  
***********************  
Megatron had escorted the Autobots to the quarters they had been assigned on the Nemesis personally. It was partly somewhat strained politeness to the leader of the opposite faction, but mostly because a number of his mechs were, somewhat twitchy, about allowing an Autobot anywhere near their sparklings.

It had been strongly suggested that the Autobots should not wander the Nemesis without an escort. The Prime, and the chatty little Praxian had both agreed, but the grumpy yellow frontliner had simply growled something unintelligible.

Fortunately angry snarling was a popular language among Decepticons as well, so Megatron had no trouble deciphering an agreement to stay put unless someone was available to accompany them.

The little trine of seekers had been hurried to the nursery to be fed, cleaned and settled in for a nap. Nova Storm, Sunstorm’s carrier, was already cooing over them. The mech was good with sparklings, and a raging psychopath in their defence, something Megatron encouraged wholesparkedly.

Seeing Starscream so tiny, and delicate, almost made Megatron forget what a menace his second in command was. It would be going a bit far to say he had missed the mech, but Starscream was a genius, and ran the aerial command with a titanium servo. Without him, half the base came directly to Megatron to sort their problems. Megatron would assign the stupider ones unpopular maintenance tasks, but that still left a quarter of his army requiring their servos holding.

He resolutely avoided heading for the nursery, there was work that needed doing!  
******************************  
As promised Megatron arrived to escort the Autobots to the mess for some energon. From the unguarded surprise in the Prime’s field this was unexpected. Megatron wasn't foolish enough to let another Decepticon near the three Autobots for the time being, tensions were running a little high after all. Megatron didn't actually believe that Optimus Prime would try to kidnap the sparklings, but it was being muttered among the rank and file.

There were contingencies in place of course. Despite what Starscream said the Decepticons, and Megatron in particular, were far from stupid.

Besides, how could he resist the chance to observe his greatest enemies at close quarters?

The Autobots were strange, he had realised quite quickly. They complained, especially the grey sniper, but in such a way that you couldn't call them out on it. If a Decepticon was not happy with something they said so. Only Hook, Shockwave and Starscream bothered with such passive aggressiveness, and never this subtly.

The other Decepticons refueling in the mess kept their distance. Megatron had given Thrust and Dirge a Look when the two edged closer to Sunstreaker which made them back off in a hurry, and no-one else wanted to risk their leaders wrath.

Optimus was looking hopefully at him when they had finished their energon, and with a little sinking of his tanks Megatron realised it was time to introduce these Autobots to the sparklings.

It was at times like this that he wished he wasn't an atheist! It would be nice, just once, to blame someone else.

“Ground rules.” He growled instead, hoping that the Autobots would listen. “Watch where you tread, sparkling limbs are easy to injure, in fact we keep violence to an absolute minimum around the sparklings. Don't grab at them, most of them bite and some of them are quite powerful, in fact avoid sudden movement if possible, and try not to upset the caretakers, they are all a bit on edge.” He paused, waiting for any comment, but the Autobots just stared at him. “We also try to keep the nursery door closed, having to hunt sparklings through the base is tricky, and some of them like exploring dangerous areas. Apart from that keep your voices down and pay attention.”

“We will.” The Prime’s voice was deep and sincere, and the grey sniper nodded enthusiastically. Sunstreaker made a cross between a grunt and a snort, which Megatron correctly interpreted as “Yeah, whatever.”

“Fine. This way.” He shepherded the three Autobots out of the mess and down the corridor to the nursery. He didn't miss the way Bluestreak’s sharp optics lingered on the camera positions. 

Megatron halted the Autobots just inside the door. Sunstreaker’s field was nervous, but Bluestreak gave a little squeak and the Prime audibly in-vented.

The reaction of the sparklings was mixed. Sunstorm and Starscream took off from where they had been perched to a high beam. Little red optics peered down, and Sunstorm chattered anxiously. Skywarp squealed and launched himself too, but straight towards Megatron who caught him expertly. Skywarp giggled, smiling up at his leader. Only the need to remain stoic in front of the Autobots stopped him smiling back.

Thundercracker was nestled in the crook of Acid Storm’s arm. Unlike his trine mates he didn't seem to want to run either towards or away from the visitors. Soundwave's pack were the same, watching carefully, but not moving, although Ratbat chirped, waving his little arms at Megatron.

The Stunticons had charged towards the door when it opened, but stopped in a little huddle, staring at the new mechs. Breakdown whimpered and scurried back to Acid Storm, hiding behind his legs and peering out cautiously. By contrast Wildrider shot across the floor and latched onto Optimus’ shin, little claws digging in.

“Um…” The Autobot leader looked totally nonplussed, particularly when Drag Strip executed a flying leap to cling to his other leg at mid thigh, peds scrabbling for purchase. Optimus looked around for help, but Sunstreaker had drawn back, expression horrified, and Bluestreak had moved towards the table where Jazz was sitting, reaching his arms out and babbling happily. 

“Lift him up.” Megatron instructed. “Support his aft and back and settle him into the crook of your arm, or against your shoulder.” He watched critically as the Prime clumsily lifted the Stunticon. Drag Strip didn’t seem to mind the inexpert handling, and squeaked up at him, patting at his mask. Wildrider made a little growling yelp of his own and started climbing to reach his brother. Optimus looked around helplessly.

Sunstreaker backed up further, looking a little panicked when the optics of both leaders fell on him, clearly expecting him to move in and assist with the sparkling.

“Don’t just stand there.” Megatron growled, “Lift him up.” 

“Please Sunstreaker, I don’t want him to fall.” Optimus put in, and Megatron was obscurely pleased to hear the hint of desperation in his enemies voice.

Sunstreaker reached forward, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else and pried Wildrider off Optimus. 

“Get him settled against your chestplates.” Megatron instructed. “Sparklings are delicate, if he falls he WILL be hurt.” 

Reluctantly Sunstreaker held the little Stunticon close. Megatron nearly burst out laughing at the horror on the yellow Autobot’s face. Wildrider made a happy noise and wriggled, claws and peds scraping at the pristine finish. Sunstreaker, by contrast, looked like he wanted to cry. Optimus was giving him a surprisingly stern look, clearly wanting to avoid a tantrum.

“Come and sit.” Megatron said instead, “It is easier to settle them if you are sitting, and they can reach you more easily if they want to climb. The room was well supplied with chairs for exactly that reason. He looked over at Bluestreak, but Acid Storm had the young gunner in hand, and was helping him with Jazz, who seemed delighted to see his fellow Autobot.

When Megatron sat he was instantly assaulted by Sunstorm, who dived down and latched on to his shoulder, much to Skywarp’s loudly expressed displeasure. Megatron gently separated the two, and Sunstorm happily started chewing his shoulder armour while Skywarp sat happily in his lap, chewing his own digits. Megatron gently discouraged the black seeker, who latched onto his knuckle with sharp denta.

Wildrider had snuggled into Optimus’ lap. Megatron knew that the flighty little Stunticon would clamour to be let down soon, and initiate a game of hunt and capture with his brothers, or start annoying the seekers. The other three Stunticons not commandeering an Autobot were watching carefully. 

While everything was quiet Megatron opted to start explaining the basics of sparkling care. Better to do so now than while trying to break up scraps between the sparklings.


	5. Protocols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots learn to be caretakers.

Optimus sat nervously in the Decepticon medbay, facing an equally nervous Scavenger. He had agreed, or rather insisted, on having his dormant caretaker protocols activated. Bluestreak had agreed as well, and Sunstreaker had eventually capitulated after being on the receiving end of Bluestreak’s “sad puppy” optics and Optimus’ sorrowful disapproval. 

Scavenger was backed against another medberth, looking deeply uncomfortable. He had worked on Bluestreak happily enough, despite the inevitable bewilderment at meeting a mech in the medbay who would actually talk at all (let alone as much as Bluestreak had).

“Get on with it.” Megatron grumbled from his position by the door, causing Scavenger to jump and drop the leads he had been holding. He dived under a berth to retrieve them and smacked the back of his helm off the underside when Megatron sighed impatiently.

The procedure was completed with minimal fuss (and maximum embarrassment) after that, with both Optimus and Scavenger privately vowing to scrub the entire incident from their memory banks.

“It feels weird.” Optimus commented as they headed away from the medbay, prodding at the newly activated protocols rewriting his priority tree at the lower levels. 

“Wait until you see a sparkling again.” Megatron warned, shepherding him down the corridor. “It’s an...interesting feeling.” 

Well that wasn’t too ominous was it? Optimus was starting to regret this decision. He steeled himself against the fear, reminding himself that he needed the protocols active to enable him to care for two unexpected Autobot sparklings.

Jazz and Prowl were adorable, he had to admit. Jazz was intrepid and enthusiastic, while Prowl was calm and even tempered. His second in command had fallen asleep in his arms, and he had studied the little mech’s face intently, seeing only sweet innocence rather than the cold wariness that was Prowl’s normal demeanor. Thinking about Prowl as a sparkling caused a surge of protectiveness to sweep over him, stealing his vents with it’s intensity.

His steps faltered and Megatron turned to look at him, expression curiously knowing,and surprisingly sympathetic.

“Feeling protective?” Megatron asked, lips quirking into a half smile.. “You may find that happens randomly for a while.”

“How do you deal with it?”

“I find hitting something usually helps.” Optimus gave the Decepticon a sharp look, assuming he was joking, but his expression put paid to that idea. “We have sparring mats in the training halls, but some mechs prefer to use the walls.” He gestured to a dent which, now Optimus looked, did seem decidedly fist shaped. “We discourage it of course, it is much too easy to crack your servo plating on the bulkheads.”

“Ah.” Optimus kept his servo’s firmly by his sides. Megatron seemed mildly disappointed, and the rest of the walk was conducted in silence.  
*****************************  
The nursery was as chaotic as always when they reached it. Despite Megatron’s warning Optimus was still surprised at the intensely protective surge that rushed over him when he saw the sparklings. The desire to care for the little mechs was all encompassing, and he crossed straight to the walled berth holding Prowl when the little Praxian raised his arms in a clear desire to be picked up.

He cuddled Prowl against his shoulder and carried him to the little group building towers with some glowing blocks. Prowl wriggled and chirped to be let down and Optimus gently set him on his peds, allowing him to toddle towards the other sparklings. Jazz squeaked at his friend, and passed him a blue block.

In one corner Starscream and his trine were sitting together, Skywarp and Thundercracker seemed to be drawing on a data pad, but Starscream seemed engrossed in some sort of circuit based toy. It looked very advanced, for such a small sparkling. Optimus vaguely remembered having a similar one, but only when he was in his third frame. The premise was to connect the circuit to make the LEDs glow in a particular sequence or colour. Starscream seemed to be trying the different combinations, making happy noises when it lit up. 

Megatron approached the trio, and Starscream rocketed into the air, landing on a beam and chattering angrily. Skywarp and Thundercracker reacted in surprise when their trine leader took off, but neither followed him. Skywarp stretched his arms up to Megatron, babbling happily and Megatron obliged him by picking him up. Thundercracker went back to the data pad, but Megatron stooped and scooped him up as well. The blue seeker made an irritated little noise, but allowed his leader to carry him over to a chair.

“Do you have your energon purification protocols working?” Megatron asked the three Autobots, handing Thundercracker to Sunstreaker (who took the sparkling like he was an unexploded bomb).

“I do.” Bluestreak giggled nervously, lifting Prowl away from the blocks and settling with him in another chair. “I’m kind of nervous about it though, what if it is too strong for them or if I can’t filter enough? Does that ever happen? It would be really bad for them and I think I’d feel really, really bad about that…” Optimus put a gentle servo on the grey Praxian’s shoulder and the flow of words petered out.

“If you were going to have issues they would have shown up on the scan when Scavenger turned the protocols on.” Barricade assured him, settling himself with Sunstorm on his lap. The smallest seeker was creeling hungrily, and Barricade stroked his helm before offering him a digit. Sunstorm latched on, sucking hungrily. “The lines are probably in your first or second digits. You should be able to start the filtration protocols easily enough.” Bluestreak nodded, offering a digit to Prowl who clutched his servo and started feeding.

“Oooh, that feels really weird.” Bluestreak flicked his doorwings. “It sort of tingles, but it doesn’t hurt.”

“It shouldn’t.” Megatron assured him, turning his attention to Sunstreaker who was hovering with a now fussing Thundercracker wanting energon. “Sit down and get him comfortable.” He instructed the yellow Autobot. “Brace him against your arm. That’s it. Now, have you activated the filters?” Sunstreaker nodded shortly, “Alright, offer him your digit.” Thundercracker grabbed it, Sunstreaker’s expression was equal parts revolted and intrigued. Even with active caretaker protocols Sunstreaker was clearly not a naturally nurturing mech.

Optimus had picked Jazz up and offered him a digit, allowing the sparkling to feed. Something was happening with the new protocols, reacting with previously dormant pathways in the matrix, it was surging through him with what felt like unstoppable force.

Protect.

Care.

Cherish.

He felt like he was far out of his depth, and not just because the Nemesis was under several tonnes of water, but at the same time he suddenly knew where he wanted to go and, for the first time, how to get there.

He glanced around at the hungry sparklings, and the surprisingly calm Decepticons, and up at Starscream still perched on his beam, looking conflicted. Jazz blinked up at him, a little dribble of energon escaping the corner of his mouth.

Starscream suddenly shrieked and dove for Megatron causing the adult mechs in the room to instinctively shield the sparklings they held. The seeker landed on Megatron’s helm, little peds scrabbling and kicking at his neck joint. Megatron had both servos full feeding Skywarp who was staring up at his trine mate. Starscream sank his little denta into the edge of Megatron’s helm and the warlord winced , but kept his attention focussed on Skywarp.

The other sparklings had started mobbing their caretakers, eager for energon. Prowl had finished, and Bluestreak was being climbed by a determined Breakdown who seemed to have got over his fear of the new mechs. Motormaster had a servo on Megatron’s knee and was bristling at Starscream. Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy were mature enough to feed themselves, but Laserbeak, Buzzsaw and Ratbat were mobbing Breakdown (much to Sunstorm’s loudly expressed displeasure).

A loud squeak and the sensation of a small ped kicking his shin armour made Optimus look down at Drag Strip and Wildrider. Wildrider sank his denta into exposed armour edge at his knee joint and ground down. Optimus found that, oddly, it didn’t worry him as much as it had done. It wasn’t especially painful, and it kept the sparkling occupied. Jazz chirred sleepily, clearly full, so Optimus gently set him back on the floor and picked up Drag Strip.

It felt right somehow. Optimus tried to analyse the feeling as Jazz wrapped an arm around his ankle and lent his helm against his leader’s leg. 

With a sudden start he realised that the idea of allowing these sparklings to grow up to be soldiers was an uncomfortable one. The matrix hummed approvingly, the artefact clearly liked the thought of stopping the war.

It would not be easy, Optimus knew that, especially without his second and third in command to back him up. Old hurts ran deep, but he wanted to try. Anything so that these innocent little sparklings would grow up free from the shadow of war.

He winced when Drag Strip bit the digit he was suckling...Maybe not so innocent, the Decepticon sparklings were rowdy, naughty and surprisingly vicious. He would still try though, to end the war for the sake of everyone.

He stroked Drag Strip’s helm and the sparkling purred happily.

Yes, the war definitely HAD to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping this hasn't put anyone into a sugar induced coma!
> 
> I've left it open to avoid any recriminations from the mechs who were sparklings. I just don't see Prowl or Starscream being happy with the situation as adults. Sorry if you wanted a nice neat ending! Do feel free to write your own if you prefer. 😁


End file.
